In many document filing systems, labels are applied to file folders so that the label is located along an edge of one of the folder tabs. The labels are readily visible when the file folders are stored in cabinets or on shelves.
However, sometimes the label becomes torn or disfigured from being handled or being pushed around on the shelf. Providing and applying a transparent laminate to cover and protect the label is problematic since the person who applies the transparent laminate must try to align it as they are putting it on. Moreover, it is a timely process to prepare and apply the transparent laminate, especially when hundreds or thousands of labeled folders must be prepared and filed. For such a system to work efficiently, the labels and any laminates must be applied quickly and easily. Moreover, in some situations the labels are printed by the end-user shortly before being applied to the folder. This does not allow a transparent laminate to be pre-applied to the label surface by the manufacturer.